Go Live Your Dream (Part 1)
by Emotional Majestic Organism
Summary: This story is similar to Ever After High, but I've obviously added and taken away a few bits and bobs. I.e. Edited the characters, changed their names so their now my creation and etc. You get le idea. Hope you enjoy my first story, and as you can see, its in parts. So hopefully it makes you want to read the next. Review and enjoy peeps x


Where there's a wonderful land full of hopes and dreams, lies and truth, good and bad, and just stories/ fairy-tales ready to be released to make history. There stood, in the darkness, Carolyn. Carolyn von Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen whom use to rule all over the land of Enchantment. As Carolyn stood outside, leaning carefully on the stone wall, she sighed. Then the doors behind her opened, she turned round to see bright light coming from behind where a tall-ish, lady-like figure stood.

"**Hey**, you. Why ain't you joining the rest inside?"

Asked a very girly voice. Carolyn blinked several times before she could get her eyes to focus on who was calling for her. She turned round fully to see Iris. Iris White, Princess and proud daughter of Snow White. Now, Queen of the Woodlands. Iris was truly the next to be the fairest of them all. She just looked like her mother, despite her hair being a lustrous blonde, and not pitch black like her mothers. She had the pale skin, and rosy cheeks. Which gave her that loving glow of hope. Iris walked slowly up to Carolyn, smiling like she always did.

"Oh, erm.. I'm just getting some fresh air. Got a bit of a headache."

She lied. Really she just wanted to get away from the crowds, certain people to avoid and the sharp looks.

Iris giggled. "Alright then, hope you'll feel better soon. I have so many people to introduce you too."

She squealed with excitement, before skipping back to the doors and shutting them after. Leaving Carolyn, in the darkness, alone. She sighed with relief, as for she rather liked being alone. She didn't even want to come to this.. _What was it called ?_ _A Royal Ball ? _She thought to herself. _I'm not even a Royal. Yeah, I have the word 'Queen' on my name, but I'm not a Royal.. That's for certain._

* * *

As Carolyn was so deep into her thoughts, she heard a slight rustle in the trees that stood grand and tall, before her. She looked up, curious to what was out there. She then shook the thought from her mind, and started thinking about why she was invited and why was she bothered. Then, all of a sudden..

"Ouch!" Carolyn was pushed, and thudded to the hard stone floor. With her eyes tightly shut, and her arms curled around her. She didn't dare to open her eyes.

"Oh my, I do apologize Ma'am." Said a quite low, husky, male voice. "I did not see you there. Are you okay?"

Carolyn opened one eye slowly. Peeking through her long black eyelashes, to see a tall, dark haired, young man standing over her. He stretched out his left hand, offering her help to her feet. She took his hand, which seemed very soft. Once she was back up on her feet, she couldn't help but smile as their eyes met. His gaze was just mesmerizing along with his charming grin. His eyes, Hazel like the leafs when falling off the trees during Autumn.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. Carolyn was dazed, but then snapped out of it before she spoke.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She let go of his hand, and began brushing her gown with her hands as for, it looked a bit dusty from the floor.

"I'm sorry for pushing you like that. I did not mean to cause any harm."

"It's quite alright. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She offered him a weak smile. He smiled back. He looked up to see the white walls of the castle. _Such.. A lovely home._ He thought, before turning his attention back to her.

* * *

"May I ask, what is such a beautiful Princess doing outside, alone, in the dark when there's a Royal party occurring inside the Grand Hall ?" He folded his arms, staring down at her. She smirked, turning round to look at the castle doors, blushing, then turned back to face him.

"Oh, I'm.. I'm not a Princess." She confessed, hiding her cheeks and dark cherry lips with her dainty hand.

"Did I offend thee, Ma'am?" The boy asked, concerned to have hurt her feelings. Carolyn chuckled again, but a bit louder this time. She then removed her hand from her face.

"Not at all. I've never, in my life been called beautiful and thought to be a Princess. Others certainly would not class me as a Royal." He smiled and sighed with relief, glad to not have hurt her. He smiled back, before speaking again.

"So, if you are not a Royal.. You are a.."

"Rebel, yes. It seems strange, but there you go."

He looked a bit confused. Never known a Rebellion to be joining a Royal party, unless she sneaked in. _She must of, she looks wonderful. She even fooled me to thinking she was a Princess. But wait, no. That's not right. She can't of, she said so herself it was odd._ He thought.

"Well then, what is a Rebel such as yourself doing here?" He asked, curiously. Trying not to intimidate her. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I was invited." She said quietly, almost like a whisper. "I was invited by Princess Iris. My so-called enemy to be."

He stood there, looking at her as he realized who she really was. He blinked, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Your.. Your the daughter of the Evil Queen?" He asked, trying to not sound so surprised. She nodded slowly.

"Yep. Your looking at the soon-to-be, the next Evil Queen." She chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Wow, its an honor." He bent down, and bowed. Carolyn placed her hand under his chin, and carefully lifted it up shaking her head. He looked up, confused.

"None of that is necessary, I find no need to be treated extra special. So please stand." She smiled warmly.

"Sorry, Ma'am." He apologized, like he always does. _You are speical. _He thought, then interrupted as_ s_he laughed.

"And another thing, you don't need to call me 'Ma'am'. Please call me Carolyn. But my friends call me Cary, for short. I prefer you to address me by that." She said. _Nobody has ever called me that before. _He nodded and apologized again. Which made Carolyn giggle, it couldn't be helped.

"Carolyn, its a pleasure to meet you." Even though she had told him not to bow or call her 'Ma'am', he still felt it wasn't his place to not be more polite towards a lady, such as herself. Even if she was the daughter of the Evil Queen. So he lifted her right hand up to his lips, and kissed her hand. She blushed and moved her hand away. "I am Damian, Damian Woods. The son of the Huntsman." He declared.

"Also a pleasure, I can assure you." She said, in a slight posh Princess-like voice. Damian couldn't help but laugh. Which made Carolyn feel less lonely that night. His unexpected company, made her feel happy. The sort of happy that never appeared in a long time. Her small, slightly puffed up lips had finally formed a smile, what only he saw. Nobody ever saw Carolyn smile, because she was truly miserable most of the time. But that evening, Damian had opened her shell, and let her escape a part of her black heart. She would cherish this moment, as long as she can remember. Till the next time they meet, which will be God knows when...


End file.
